Coisas de Casal
by Familia Sorcellerie
Summary: Toda a nossa vida é feita de detalhes... quer sejam pequenos, sejam grandes... que nos fazem ora felizes, ora tristes... são deles que vivemos e são deles que tomamos nossas próprias decisões...[Fic por Lisa Black e Belle Lolly... C1, C2, C3 e AVISO!]
1. Quase sem Querer

_Assuero: Bem... sei que estou me metendo de intruso nessa história, mas... sabe como é, eu precisava dar o seguinte aviso para vocês, leitores:_

_Pode até soar meio drástico, mas... As Perversas acabaram. Sim, é isso o que vocês leram. O perfil continua inteiro, as fics continuam lá, mas... ninguém consegue mais entrar no perfil do isso, e querendo saciar a curiosidade dos novos leitores, estaremos repostando Coisas de Casal (E postando capítulos inéditos a partir do número 7). Por isso, espero que nos desculpem por qualquer tipo de incômodo e apreciem o capítulo 1: a atualização será a cada duas semanas._

* * *

_**Coisas De Casal**_

* * *

* * *

_**Cap 1 - Quase sem querer... percebi que amo você.**_

"_Tenho andado distraído_

_Impaciente e indeciso"_

-... Aí ela disse "Como assim você não pôde fazer o trabalho ontem, Sr Black?", no que eu respondi "Sabe professora, eu estava na Ala Hospitalar e..." Pontas, você está ouvindo alguma coisa do que eu estou falando? – completou o amigo ao perceber que o outro não estava observando-o como de costume e sim fitava uma poltrona à frente totalmente aéreo. –Pontas!!

-Hã? – Tiago rapidamente voltou o olhar para Sirius, um pouco assustado. – Desculpe Almofadinhas, estava pensando em outra coisa... você disse alguma coisa?

Sirius revirou os olhos.

-Esquece... Tem certeza que você dormiu bem hoje? Já é a quinta vez que você me deixa falando sozinho!

-Estava só pensando...

-E eu que duvidava que você tivesse essa capacidade. – disse ele sorrindo. – Então, estava pensando o quê?

-Essa é a questão... eu não sei o que estava pensando. – disse ele encarando o amigo, no que

Sirius ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Espera... você diz que estava pensando e não se lembra o que estava pensando... Pontas, Pontas... maluco dos marotos somente eu!

Tiago sorriu fracamente.

-Não me peça para explicar o que se passa na minha confusa mente, Sirius.

"_E ainda estou confuso_

_Mas agora é diferente"_

-Ai Meu Merlin! Remo, eu posso com isso? O Tiago está viajando novamente! – disse ele o que já deveria ser a terceira vez desde que o outro maroto chegou acompanhado de Pedro da cozinha.

Tiago agora fitava a mesma poltrona à frente, com o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados em cima da mesa, soltando longos suspiros a intervalos regulares ou então sorria bobamente.

-Você ainda não percebeu o que está acontecendo com o Tiago, Sirius? – disse Remo encarando o maroto, tirando a atenção do livro que lia, e erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Está tão óbvio.

-Sinceramente, eu não estou entendendo onde você está querendo chegar... – disse Sirius franzindo o cenho.

-Não sou eu a te dizer, tão pouco! – retrucou ele. – Deixa o Pontas quieto, Sirius! – disse Remo olhando o amigo a sua frente e sorrindo fracamente. – Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele também irá perceber.

-Como assim deixar? – disse ele se postando atrás de Tiago a fim de ver a direção que ele olhava, enquanto o maroto soltava um novo suspiro.

"_Estou tão tranqüilo _

_E tão contente"_

-Então é isso... – disse ele abrindo um sorriso maroto. – Ele está olhando Lílian Evans.

Com a menção daquele nome Tiago rapidamente 'despertou', erguendo-se reto na cadeira e, conseqüentemente, batendo a cabeça no queixo de Sirius, que espiava a Lily por cima dele.

-SIRIUS! – disse encarando o amigo e esfregando o local atingido, enquanto Pedro ria. – O que você estava fazendo aí?

-O que eu estava fazendo? – disse ele esfregando o queixo. – O que _você _estava fazendo Tiago... você estava admirando a Evans.

"_Quantas chances desperdicei_

_Quando o que eu mais queria"_

-E-eu? – disse ele corando enquanto Remo exibia um fraco sorriso por detrás do livro, Sirius erguia uma sobrancelha e cruzava os braços, ainda em pé e Pedro o encarava curiosamente. – Eu não estava olhando a Evans... Eu só estava...

-Acredito. – interrompeu Almofadinhas num tom irônico.

-Não me venha com ironias, Almofadinhas.

-E não me venha com mentiras, Pontas.

-Eu não estou mentindo! – disse ele irritado.

-Está sim!

"_Era provar para todo mundo_

_Que eu não precisava provar nada para ninguém"_

-Mas é claro que NÃO! – a esse ponto todos os olhares, ou quase todos, estavam voltados para eles, apenas uma ruiva, que aquela hora, era o motivo do início daquela discussão, lia seu livro alheia a tudo o que ocorria.

-Pontas!

-Não insiste Sirius, é a mais pura verdade.

-Pontas, não é isso... – disse Sirius preocupado. – Você percebe o que isso significa? Você esta gostando realmente da Evans! – falou ele abaixando o tom da voz para que mais ninguém ouvisse.

-Eu... quê? Essa foi a coisa mais absurda que eu ouvi em toda a minha vida! Sirius, eu não gosto dela! – disse ele fazendo o mesmo que o outro maroto, mas diferente da voz de Sirius, que saia calma e firme, podia-se ouvir a voz de Tiago tremer um pouco enquanto dizia isso.

-Ah, é? – disse ele num riso sarcástico. – Então por que você não sai mais com garotas?

-Por que... por que... ora Sirius, eu não lhe devo explicações. – disse ele irritado.

"_Me fiz em mil pedaços_

_Pra você juntar"_

-Ah, certo... tudo bem. Quem tem que admitir isso é você mesmo... Se você diz que não gosta dela, eu acredito. – acalmou o maroto ao perceber que os ânimos estavam esquentando, mas pensava completamente o oposto disso.

-Acho bom. – disse Tiago, agora mais calmo.

-Eu sabia que ele não ia admitir... – sussurrou Remo para que somente Sirius ouvisse, no que este revirou os olhos irritado.

-Sabe Tiago, eu estive pensando... – começou ele, no que o amigo o encarou, fazendo com que ele continuasse. – Acho que os foras da Evans...

-Você não vai continuar com essa história, não é? – disse ele irritado.

-Posso terminar? – o maroto assentiu. – Assim esta melhor... obrigado. Acho que os foras da Evans não estão fazendo bem a você... Não acha melhor desistir dela?

-Claro que não... é questão... é questão de honra.

-Ah... honra... Certo, você diz que não gosta dela... se você não gosta dela por que insiste tanto? Honra é desprezível quando se trata de sua sanidade... Pense bem, você sempre anda distraído... quase não dorme, quase não come... O que me leva a conclusão de que você realmente gos...

-Sirius! – disse ele furioso.

-Certo, eu não insisto mais. – falou Sirius emburrado.

"_E queria sempre achar explicação pro que eu sentia_

_Como um anjo caído, fiz questão de esquecer"_

Tiago sentiu seu estomago dar uma volta inteira na barriga quando parou de falar com o Sirius, apesar de não admitir para o amigo, Sirius estava certo. Ele estivera aquele tempo todo observando a ruivinha desde que ela havia sentado naquela poltrona e lia aquele livro... aquela não era a primeira vez. Ele agora parava para pensar e percebia que sempre quando tinha a oportunidade passava a observa-la, decorando cada movimento, se deliciando ao vê-la falar tão doce, mesmo que seja com outra pessoa, sorrindo internamente ao vê-la sorrir... se repreendia constantemente ao perceber o que estava fazendo. E os foras... Ah, a cada fora recebido dela escondia a tristeza que sentia, sentia um aperto no peito a cada vez que ela dizia que o odiava com todas as forças do universo, em cada parte do seu ser... O que estava acontecendo com ele?

"_Que mentir pra si mesmo_

_É sempre a pior mentira"_

Não, não estava gostando dela, não da garota que o odiava daquela maneira. Mas é claro que não! Apenas, apenas... apenas queria entender a razão pra tanto ódio e porque ele, que sempre teve as garotas que desejava ter à seus pés, não conseguia sair com aquela ruivinha, muito menos ter ficado amigo dela, ou ter conseguido nem que saiba ter roubado um beijo daquela esquentada... mesmo estando a três anos nessa incansável insistência.

"Era isso!", admitiu para si mesmo, "Apenas estou assim por que tenho curiosidade de saber como seria um beijo daquela ruiva..." disse ele sorrindo por finalmente ter achado uma explicação para aquilo tudo... "Mas por que ficava sonhando noites e noites com isso?", tornou a se perguntar, "Aquilo não é assim tão importante para mim, ou é?".

"_Mas, não sou mais tão criança_

_A ponto de saber tudo"_

Bufou de raiva ao perceber a nova onda de pensamentos confusos que o invadia... por que não conseguia nem ao menos pensar nela sem se sentir confuso com os seus próprios sentimentos? Será que estava mesmo gostando dela? "Definitivamente, não! Eu não conheci, não conheço e nem conhecerei o amor! Muito menos se ela for Lílian Evans" Nem ele mesmo entendeu o que ele quis dizer com aquele pensamento.

Respirou profundamente e murmurou que iria subir para o dormitório, pois se sentia cansado.

-Ele ainda vai ficar maluco se não admitir que gosta mesmo dela. – disse Sirius ao perceber que ele tinha subido.

-O Pontas é a pessoa mais cabeça-dura que eu já conheci... – disse Remo num suspiro.

-Se ele não quiser admitir, o problema é dele, oras. – disse Pedro, mas rapidamente se calou ao ter percebido o olhar fuzilante que os dois marotos lhe lançavam.

-Não é tão simples assim, Pedro... talvez quando ele perceba isso, pode ser tarde demais. – disse Remo calmamente.

-Isso me deu uma grande idéia... – disse Sirius olhando para a Lily, se admirando ao ver uma garota tão forte, demonstrando seu lado mais sensível... chorando copiosamente ao ler uma simples história.

"_Já não me preocupo se eu não sei por quê_

_As vezes o que eu vejo, quase ninguém vê"_

Sirius entrou no dormitório num tom estranhamente sério, o cortinado fechado e a mesa de cabeceira sem nada em cima lhe certificou de que Tiago ainda não tinha dormido, afinal, ele nunca dorme de óculos, em seus sete anos de convivência com ele, nunca havia presenciado isso, e não era agora que ele faria...

-... te contando Remo... – fingiu ele que estava continuando uma conversa que vinha desde o corredor do dormitório – ... a Lily estava chorando que nem uma condenada lá embaixo... eu acho que ela não percebeu que eu tinha ouvido ela soluçar enquanto subia a escada atrás de vocês... e eu conheço aquele soluço contido, era choro sim!! – disse Sirius num tom falsamente preocupado.

-Não acha melhor avisarmos ao Pontas, ele gostaria de saber, não? – disse Remo confiante.

-Ah, não... ele já deve estar dormindo... até porquê, ele não se interessa por ela, não é?

"_E eu sei que você sabe quase sem querer_

_Que eu vejo o mesmo que você"_

Tiago ouviu as conversas morrerem e o silencio ter reinado no dormitório... Virou-se de frente, admirando o teto... Apesar de, ele desconfiar e muito, que aquilo era tudo uma armação daquele cachorro, sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar na possibilidade de Lílian estar chorando... Começava a se perguntar por que ela estaria chorando, se era grave, se tinha solução, se ela estava sofrendo... Enterrou o rosto no travesseiro a fim de espantar aqueles pensamentos inúteis da cabeça... Ele não se importava com nada que tivesse haver com Lílian Evans. Tirou os óculos do rosto e o depositou em cima da mesa e logo depois, se enfiou de qualquer maneira debaixo das cobertas e fechando os olhos, irritado e fazendo de tudo para não continuar pensando naquilo...

Durante várias vezes seguidas entrava em estado de sonolência, mas despertava rapidamente, ao ver em sua mente a imagem da Lily chorando... estaria ela chorando ainda? Bufou de raiva ao perceber o novo pensamento.

Sentou-se na cama abrindo o cortinado com raiva. Ficou fitando a janela por vários minutos... se perguntando por que diabos a simples menção de que a ruiva estava triste o afetava daquela maneira a ponto de faze-lo perder o sono!

Levantou-se rapidamente e se cobriu com o roupão, disposto a esquecer aqueles pensamentos malucos dando uma volta pelo castelo... sempre fazia bem a ele, era reconfortante.

"_Tão correto e tão bonito_

_O Infinito é realmente um dos deuses mais lindos"_

Desceu a escada lentamente, se sentindo um pouco melhor, como se tivesse deixado toda a aflição na cama quando havia se levantado. Àquela hora da madrugada a lareira estava quase apagada, mas não o suficiente para passar despercebido um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos que dormia tranqüilamente numa das poltronas a um canto.

Tiago tropeçou nos próprios pés devido ao susto... Realmente ele não tinha sorte... quando pensou que já estava melhor pois havia esquecido por pelo menos alguns minutos dela nas últimas sete horas, a mesma aparece na sua frente... Revirou os olhos, ao perceber que os pensamentos malucos voltavam com mais intensidade do que sumiram. Ficou parado no meio da sala admirando-a.

-Ela fica tão linda quando está dormindo... – ele ouviu-se dizendo para as paredes e tornou a bufar de raiva, sentia raiva de si próprio por ter desistido de sair por aquele buraco do retrato quando teve a oportunidade e agora, inconscientemente, se aproximava da poltrona onde a ruiva dormia alheia a confusão de sentimentos que o invadia.

Ele ficou de frente para ela e se abaixou um pouco a fim de observar seu rosto melhor, e sem mesmo perceber, já estava afagando os cabelos dela amavelmente, e sentiu um leve arrepio ao admirar os lábios rosados da garota.

-Se eu pudesse ao menos beija-los uma vez... – disse ele se aproximando dos lábios dela lentamente, mas foi despertado de seus devaneios por um grito que a garota havia dado.

-POTTER!!

"_Seu que as vezes uso palavras repetidas_

_Mas quais são as palavras que nunca são ditas"_

-Lily, quer dizer, Evans... eu... – ele rapidamente se afastou dela e, por não ter noção onde ia, acabou esbarrando em uma mesa, derrubando-a e quase caindo junto.

A ruiva apenas o olhava da cadeira em que estava sentada totalmente corada de raiva.

-Eu... eu... é... é... – "Fala alguma coisa seu idiota" pensou ele rapidamente, no que a garota se levantava e continuava a encara-lo.

-O que você acha que estava pensando em fazer?

-Te acordar? – disse ele meio receoso e totalmente corado.

-Me acordar? Você achou que eu era o quê? A Bela Adormecida?

Tiago franziu o cenho, não entendendo onde ela queria chegar.

-C-como assim?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você queria me acordar dando um beijo em mim... Potter, você tentou me beijar enquanto eu dormia!!

-Não!! – disse ele rapidamente mais para si mesmo do que para ela. – Eu não estava tentando te beijar!! Não, eu não estava... por que eu beijaria se nem gosto tanto assim de você?

-Isso é o que eu me pergunto no momento!! Já que você só se importa com si mesmo. – disse ela irritada.

-Eu... – disse ele completamente confuso.

-Não precisa dizer, Potter, saberia que qualquer coisa que disser será uma profunda mentira.

"_Me disseram que você estava chorando_

_E foi então que eu percebi como lhe quero tanto"_

-Você... me desculpe, eu realmente... não sei o que deu em mim. – disse ele olhando para baixo, e apesar de não encara-lo, Lílian sentiu um arrepio ao perceber a sinceridade que havia naquelas palavras.

-Que isso não mais se repita, Potter. – disse ela irritada, pegando o livro caído no chão.

-Ok. – disse ele levantando o olhar.

"_Já não me preocupo se eu não sei por quê_

_Às vezes o que eu vejo quase ninguém vê"_

-Hey, Evans. – disse Tiago ao perceber que ela havia passado por ela e tomava direção para subir para o dormitório.

-O que foi Potter? – disse ela se virando para encara-lo, ficando apenas a poucos centímetros de distância do maroto.

Ele suspirou profundamente e exibiu o sorriso maroto de sempre, passando a mão pelos cabelos... Queria ter certeza de que não se importava com ela, se ele não gostasse dela, não ficaria arrasado com o fora inevitável.

-Quer ir comigo para Hogsmeade na próxima visita?

-Mas é claro... – disse ela se aproximando do maroto, esquecendo completamente que, a minutos atrás arriscaria ter sido acordada por um beijo do mesmo e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés para encara-lo melhor. – que NÃO!

-Hum... – disse Tiago sorrindo, mas por dentro se sentia aos pedaços, quando sentiu aquele conhecido aperto no peito, como se perdesse algo muito importante. – Certo.

Tiago se aproximou lentamente dos lábios da garota, mas, resistindo ao desejo de aprofundar o beijo, apenas deu uma leve colada nos lábios dela.

"_As vezes você sabe quase sem querer"_

Lílian rapidamente o encarou com raiva após ter deixado a marca de seus cinco dedos no lado esquerdo do rosto do maroto.

-Nunca... mas... se atreva... a fazer... isso... Entenda Potter! – disse ela fechando os olhos levemente, a fim de controlar a raiva. – Eu nunca vou sair com você! Eu jamais sairia com uma pessoa que só se importa consigo mesmo... Se por acaso eu chegar a sair um dia com um novo garoto, será com um que goste de mim de verdade e não que queira se aproveitar de mim para expor aos outros como se fosse um troféu...

-Boa noite... Bela Adormecida. – disse ele exibindo um fraco e falso sorriso.

Lílian deu as costas para o maroto resistindo a tentação de deixar uma nova marca no rosto de Tiago e subiu correndo para o dormitório feminino do sétimo ano.

Tiago soltou um longo suspiro derrotado, tudo o que fingia não existir a um bom tempo não tinha mais como ser esquecido... ele deixara esse sentimento aflorar em seu peito, não dando resistências para impedi-lo, desabou numa poltrona qualquer e disse aquelas palavras como quem dita sua sentença de morte.

-Merlin... Eu realmente estou apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

"_Que eu quero o mesmo que você"_

_Música: Quase sem querer - Legião Urbana (também cantada por Zélia Duncan)._


	2. Garotos II

_**Cap 2 – Garotos II... Apaixonado, completamente apaixonado.**_

"_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações"_

-Dizem que a paixão torna as pessoas mais bobas... mas também ela não podia exagerar tanto assim!! – disse Sirius revirando os olhos, quando Tiago mais uma vez tropeçava nos próprios pés ao avistar Lílian Evans esperando as amigas na sala comunal, enquanto eles desciam as escadas do dormitório.– Pelo amor de Merlin, Tiago Potter, vai ser assim toda a vez que você ver a Lily, é?

-Quer falar mais baixo? – disse ele olhando de esguelha para a garota, totalmente corado. – Eu já admiti... agora não enche o saco, ok? – completou irritado.

-Ah, é... se você chama me acordar no meio da madrugada e começar a falar algo em não sei que língua... das quais só foram nítidas as palavras Sirius, certo, Evans... de uma confissão, sim, até que não foi tão ruim...

-É e você ainda teve a cara-de-pau de mentir que a minha Lily estava chorando.

-Eu não menti, apenas _omiti_ o motivo dela estar chorando...

-O que eu não achei a menor graça.

-Logo assim você admitia que gostava da ruivinha... Só não esperava você ficar trancado no dormitório um dia inteirinho por causa disso...

-Ah, claro... se depois de eu ter ficado um dia inteiro no dormitório... estou agindo que nem um completo idiota... imagine se eu tivesse dado as caras no mesmo dia? – ele falou irritado.

-Ainda bem que você admiti que está assim, se bem que eu digo que você sempre foi assim, mas o fato de descobrir que gosta da...

-Sirius... Você sabe, mas todo mundo não precisa ficar sabendo, não é? – disse ele olhando para a ruiva novamente.

-Ah, não precisa... isso já está um tanto quanto óbvio... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-C-co-co-mo assim?

-Sirius, pelo Amor de Merlim, não deixa o Tiago mais desesperado do que ele já está... – disse Remo revirando os olhos e empurrando os dois, pois, sem perceber, pararam para conversar em frente a escada, barrando a passagem.

-Só estou sendo realista...

-Se você não se controlar de verdade aí sim é que vai ficar na cara. – disse o maroto sério. – Acho que ela está percebendo que depois daquela noite, você esta um tanto quanto esquisito... se bem que ela tem esperanças de que você finalmente tenha desistido dela e que agora encontrou um novo alvo.

-Depois diz para eu não desesperar o Pontas... – disse Sirius quase rindo ao ver a cara de enterro do amigo. – Essa conquista vai ser longa Pontas... – completou dando alguns tapas nas costas do amigo. – Desejo-lhe muita sorte.

-Obrigado, vou precisar.

"_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões."_

Eles se dirigiam em silêncio para o Salão Principal, sendo que Tiago acompanhava Lílian com o olhar... parece que a descoberta do sentimento o fazia ficar mais assustado, porque, toda a vez que ela fazia a simples menção de olhar para a direção dele, o maroto dava um solavanco de susto. Sirius apenas revirava os olhos e sorria.

-Relaxa Pontas, vai ficar com medo da Evans agora, é?

-Ah, cala essa boca? Será que ela sabe?

-Por que você não pergunta para ela? Ou quem sabe se declara logo de uma vez?

-Ah... certo... Eu irei falar mesmo assim... " Sabe Lily, eu te chamo para sair desde quarto ano, presumo eu, mas agora sabe da última, eu te amo... que tal sair comigo para Hogsmeade esse sábado?" Simplesmente ela responderia... "Desde quando você ama alguém além de si mesmo, Potter?" E eu respondo... " Bem, se nesse caso for você... bem, não sei ao certo, mas descobri isso a três dias atrás", em resposta ela revira os olhos e sai me deixando sozinho, como sempre fez. – disse ele num misto de irritação e desespero.

-Nossa, nem se fosse real sairia tão perfeito... Levou quantos dias para formular essa cena?

-Eu não formulei a cena, eu venho _sonhando_ com ela desde que eu descobri que a amo, ou seja, há três dias... o que eu não nego que um dia ainda isso vai se realizar... – disse ele num suspiro.

-Cara, você tá ótimo... – ironizou Almofadinhas.

-E você sabe como animar alguém... – disse ele no que todos riram.

"_Se espalham pelos pêlos, boca e cabelo_

_Peitos e poses e apelos"_

Tiago se sentou o mais próximo de Lílian que consegui, e foi seguido pelos outros marotos, ele não conseguia mais disfarçar, ele chegava a parar de comer para ficar observando-a, do seu canto, sem que ela percebesse que ele estava fazendo isso. E, a cada movimento da garota, sentia um novo calor invadi-lo rapidamente. Remo, de vez em quando, dava umas cotoveladas nele, para que ele disfarçasse um pouco e, ao que pareceu ser a quinta vez, Tiago se levantou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Ei, para onde você vai? – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

-Voltar para a rotina.

O maroto se aproximou de Lílian, que agora usava uma jarra de suco de abóbora como apoio para o livro que lia enquanto comia uma torrada. Ele se sentou ao lado dela, desabando no banco propositalmente para se fazer presente. A garota rapidamente voltou seu olhar para quem havia caído ao seu lado e revirou os olhos automaticamente ao ter reconhecido quem era. Tiago alargou o sorriso, apesar de sentir que seu rosto havia corado e o coração pular rápido no peito.

-Bom dia, Lily. – disse ele apoiando o braço em cima da mesa.

-Não vejo nada de bom, Potter... observando o fato de que é você quem me deseja isso. – disse ela voltando o olhar para o livro, como se desse a conversa por encerrada. – E para você, é Evans, Potter, Evans.

Tiago apenas alargou o sorriso ao ver que ela corava de raiva por ele não ter dito nada.

-O que quer?

-Hum... sabe... – disse ele passando a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto ela o encarava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não pergunte... eu sei o que você vai dizer... – disse ela revirando os olhos.

-É mesmo? – ele tornou a passar a mão pelos cabelos involuntariamente. – O que você acha que eu vou dizer?

-A resposta é não... assim como foi, é e será sempre.

-E se eu disser que o que eu pensei foi o contrário do que você pensou? – disse ele com os olhos brilhando.

-Como assim?

-Lílian Evans, você _não _quer sair comigo? Bem, você negou... e eu chego a breve conclusão de que você quer sair comigo.

Lílian ficou vermelha de raiva, mas, diferente do que Tiago esperava, ela ficou calada, no que ele, ainda surpreso continuou.

-Mas, como eu sei que esse não é o seu desejo, direi a verdade... Eu realmente pensei no que você pensou que eu pensaria... – ele sorriu mais ainda e piscou o olho. –Até mais então... ruivinha.

Tiago se levantou e desabou ao lado de Sirius, soltando um longo suspiro a fim de controlar seus verdadeiros sentimentos... era duro tentar parecer firme e sem se importar com as constantes negações da ruiva...

-E então... como foi? – disse Sirius encarando-o.

Os olhos de Tiago brilharam tristemente.

-Como sempre... Só que, pelo que você pôde ouvir... não houve gritos dessa vez. – ele sorriu fracamente, no que Sirius fez o mesmo.

"_Me agarram pelas pernas certas mulheres,_

_Como você me levam sempre onde querem"_

-Você vai deixar a flor aí, sem nenhum bilhete? – disse Pedro curioso.

-Claro que sim... vai que eu coloco meu nome e ela amassa? Trabalharei aos poucos, quem sabe ela não associa o cheiro ao remetente?

-Como assim? – disse Pedro em pé enquanto Tiago se sentava no lugar de sempre, no fundo da sala.

-Ele quer dizer que... – disse Sirius revirando os olhos para o amigo. – Ele tem cheiro de lírios... é o que ele diz, não é?

-É o que as garotas dizem, caro Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago sorrindo. – Você não quer me cheirar para comprovar, não é? – completou zombativo.

-Tiago, veado entre os marotos, só você... – disse Sirius sorrindo no que os outros riram.

-Cervo, Almofadinhas, cervo.

-Dá no mesmo...

-Não dá no mesmo, porque... – disse Remo num tom maroto.

-Sei, Remo, há quatro anos ouço você falar isso.

Remo se sentou ao lado de Tiago, enquanto Pedro se sentava ao lado de Sirius, Tiago passou a observar a mesa em que um lírio estava em cima.

-Faz sete anos que ela sempre se senta no mesmo lugar, não é? – disse ele preocupado ao ver que várias garotas olhavam a flor curiosas e sentavam em qualquer lugar da sala.

-Bem, a garota é sua... você é quem sabe disso. – disse Sirius.

-Não vai ser hoje que ela vai mudar de lugar... ou vai? – completou fuzilando o amigo com o olhar.

-Provavelmente não... – se pronunciou Remo. – Mas se você ficar olhando vai dar muito na cara, não é?

-Certo... – disse Tiago ligeiramente aflito ao perceber que ela chegava. - ... e o que eu faço?

-Ficar calado é uma ótima escolha... – disse Sirius sorrindo.

-Ah, Lily... olha só que lindo!!! – disse Alice apontando para o lírio em cima da mesa.

-Como se isso fosse para mim... – disse ela revirando os olhos e se sentando na cadeira, mas seus olhos brilhando levemente ao admirar a flor.

-Claro que é, sua tonta! Você _sempre _se senta aqui, quem colocou isso certamente sabe disso.

Ela pegou a planta muito devagar, como se mal acreditasse no que via... não que ela nunca tivesse recebido uma flor na vida, mas sempre davam rosas, não passando pela cabeça dos garotos que a enviavam, que ela preferia os lírios. Ele cheirou a flor sorrindo ao sentir o perfume que exalava dela... já havia sentido esse cheiro em algum lugar.

-Quem será que enviou? – ela se perguntou.

"_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não"_

-Eu sabia que ela ia gostar da flor... – disse ele num sussurro rouco.

-Não, Pontas, ela não gostou da flor... ela apenas a cheira para se certificar de que é mesmo um lírio – disse Sirius zombando.

Tiago revirou os olhos e olhou de soslaio para a mesa, Lílian agora rodava o olhar pela sala esperando ver alguém acenando para ela, indicando que lhe havia enviado a flor.

Tiago abriu um sorriso ao ver que ela já estava dirigindo o olhar para o fundo da sala... Remo e Sirius se entreolharam com um sorriso pelo canto dos lábios e ambos deram um tapa na cabeça de Tiago, que virou-se irritado para Sirius e depois Remo.

-Ei, por que vocês fizeram isso? – disse ele irritado, massageando o local atingido.

-Salvando sua identidade... Admirador secreto e apaixonado. – falou Sirius.

-Como assim, salvando minha identidade?

-Tenho que rever meus conceitos... a pessoa não fica boba quando está apaixonada e sim... completamente lerda, aérea, imbecil e também devo ressaltar... débil mental. – disse ele balançando a cabeça e batendo os dedos em cima da mesa. – Raciocine comigo Pontas... – completou se virando para o maroto sorrindo. – ... se não for pedir muito.

-Ok... – disse Tiago revirando os olhos e encarando o maroto.

-Você enviou aquilo para ela... você não quer que ela saiba... esta entendendo?

-Estou... Estudei muito e agora entendo a língua dos cachorros. – disse ele fingindo irritação.

Os outros riram.

-Certo... vejamos... ela estava voltando o olhar para nós... e avista você sorrindo que nem um completo idiota, o que eu não nego que você seja... sendo que o resto da sala esta entretida em conversas e outras coisas... é claro que ela saberia que foi você!

-Devo admitir que você está certo...

-Ah, obrigado... eu sei que sempre estou certo. – completou ele passando a mão pelos cabelos e piscando o olho, no que automaticamente, Remo e Tiago reviraram os olhos e Pedro riu.

-Tiago, você não devia ter feito isso... O ego já extremamente grande do nosso amigo ficou maior ainda...

-Então... quer dizer que Lílian Evans tem um admirador secreto.

-É... – disse ela sorrindo após ter contado para a amiga que nenhum garoto estava sorrindo ou tinha lhe acenado.

"_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher... são só garotos"_

A professora Mcgonagall entrou na sala, fechando a porta ao passar, e rapidamente um silêncio reinou na sala de aula... Lílian depositou o lírio em cima da mesa e começou a prestar atenção na aula, já Tiago, desviou o olhar da porta e passou a observa-la, com os olhos brilhando.

"Lílian, se é que era possível", pensou Tiago, "... estava mais linda do que eu jamais havia visto até então... talvez por quê", ele observou, " esta radiante por causa da descoberta de ter um admirador secreto... será que ela ficaria tão radiante dessa maneira ao descobrir que o admirador é ninguém menos que eu, o garoto que ela diz odiar??".

Ele soltou um longo suspiro, no que Sirius revirou os olhos e chamou a atenção de Remo.

-Acho que vamos trocar os apelidos aqui... – disse o maroto apontando para Tiago. – Ele consegue ficar mais aéreo do que você!

Remo balançou a cabeça e voltou seu olhar para a aula... apesar de saber de cor, já que a professora falava sobre a animagia mais profundamente.

-Sr Potter?

Tiago continuou na mesma, no que Sirius deu uma cotovelada na costela do amigo, que rapidamente voltou o olhar para a professora.

-Hã? Ah, poderia repetir a pergunta professora? – disse ele sorrindo. – Eu não ouvi muito bem.

Mcgonagall levantou uma sobrancelha, duvidando seriamente de que ele tenha ouvido sequer uma letra que ela havia falado.

-Por que se precisa – disse Tiago repetindo o que Sirius havia lhe dito pelo canto da boca.

-... de orientação para uma pessoa se transformar em um animago e quais as etapas? – a professora completou.

Tiago sorriu marotamente.

-Bem, não são as etapas em si que tornam a animagia algo que deve ser feito a base de orientações... E sim, as proporções que uma transformação mal feita pode ocasionar...

O animago iniciante deve manter a mente limpa durante a transformação, não se deixando levar por emoções muito fortes, pois senão é arriscado a ter uma meia transformação irreversível, ou então... uma transformação inteira irreversível... As etapas variam de acordo com o gosto da pessoa... – ele deu uma pausa exibindo um novo sorriso, no que Lílian, que o observava, revirou os olhos... mas, ela só começou a observa-lo, assim como os outros, na esperança do maroto levar uma bronca e ficou ligeiramente irritada por isso não ter acontecido. – Bem, geralmente se utiliza uma poção... existem também aparelhos que nos mostram no que nos transformamos... E, além de ser um pouco perigoso, o motivo de ser observado rigorosamente pelo Ministério, é o fato de que bruxos que, em geral, deviam fortunas, entre outros motivos, forjavam seu desaparecimento e fugiam do país como animais... Mas alguma coisa?

-Muito bem Sr Potter, dez pontos para a Grifinória.

A professora recomeçou a aula, no que Tiago sussurrou para os outros.

-Dessa eu escapei.

"_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo"_

No horário do almoço, Tiago passou novamente por Lílian e a viu segurar algo dentro do bolso enquanto ria com as amigas... E ele sentiu todo o seu corpo se arrepiar, por um segundo, esqueceu que estava no meio do salão, ficou ali parado a observa-la quando foi despertado por Sirius, que o empurrou para se sentar, e para a felicidade do maroto, foi de frente para Lílian.

-Olá novamente, ruivinha... – disse ele no que a ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Ruivinha não, Potter...

-Evans, eu sei... E então, mudou de opinião?

-Que opinião? – disse ela já adivinhando a resposta.

-Em sair comigo... não precisa ser em Hogsmeade... pode ser pelo castelo mesmo.

Ela revirou os olhos novamente, ficando vermelha de raiva.

-Somente uma volta... – disse ele sorrindo e passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Potter, a resposta é a de sempre... não!

-Qual é Evans? Quanto custa, é só uma vez! – disse ele um pouco irritado.

-Custa minha honra, Potter, só isso... Garanto que para você custa o mesmo, não? Pelo menos uma vez concordamos em algo. – disse ela sorrindo, no que ele se arrepiou novamente.

-Existem mais coisas importantes do que honra...

"_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_E eu já não me importo comigo"_

-O que, por exemplo?

-A amizade, o amor, o carinho, a atenção... a paz. – disse ele com os olhos brilhando, no que Lílian ficou sem reação por uns segundos.

-Você conhece essas palavras? – disse ela se recompondo, tentando soar sarcástica, mas não chegou nem perto disso.

-Conheço essas e muitas outras... – disse ele sorrindo. – Principalmente as do meu coração... que estão clamando para serem ditas.

Lílian corou furiosamente e Tiago teve plena certeza de que não era de raiva.

-Mas... – ele desconversou. – Não é algo para se dizer agora... Fica para outro dia então... vamos voltar ao nosso assunto inicial. – disse ele tornando a sorrir.

-Que assunto?

-Que falta de consideração Lily... O nosso futuro encontro.

-Por que você insiste tanto hein, Potter?

Tiago por breves segundos, se sentiu tentado a dizer a verdade, mas não fez nada, a não ser acariciar levemente a mão dela, que estava em cima da mesa.

-O motivo real você não pode saber... ainda, esse não é o momento. – disse ele sério, mas com os olhos brilhando intensamente. – Mas o que eu posso falar é que... Nunca somos os mesmos depois da despedida... No reencontro, você não é mais a mesma, nem eu sou mais o mesmo... Você presencia novas experiências e eu presencio as minhas... Você aprende com as suas e eu com as minhas... Hoje você está dizendo não... Amanhã, quem sabe? – ele piscou o olho e se levantou, sem ao menos ter tocado na comida, deixando para trás, uma Lílian completamente perplexa e confusa, sem falar nos que estavam observando a conversa.

"_Então são mãos e braços, beijos e abraços_

_Pele, barriga e seus laços"_

O maroto sorriu fracamente quando saiu do salão, recostando-se numa parede e esperando o horário das aulas da tarde... Não se passaram nem dois minutos e o sinal foi ouvido, ele rapidamente olhou as pessoas que saiam, disposto a seguir Lílian e as amigas que; diferente dele que tinham o horário de Adivinhações vago( já que não haviam obtidos NOM's suficientes para cursa-la) ; faziam Aritmancia.

-...Lílian, o que foi aquilo? Não, me explica que eu não entendi absolutamente nada! – disse Alice com a voz esganiçada.

-Lice, nem eu mesma entendi o que o Potter quis dizer com isso.

-Foi uma indireta direta, isso sim! – concluiu Marlene. – Lílian, você parou para pensar que o Potter possa mesmo gostar de você?

-Como assim? – disse ela voltando o olhar para a amiga, já que o mesmo se encontrava na mão em que o Tiago tinha acariciado.

- _O motivo real você não pode saber... ainda, esse não é o momento. _ – disse ela repetindo a resposta do maroto enquanto o mesmo tentava, de todo modo se aproximar delas para ouvir algo da conversa. – Que seria então esse _real motivo _então, se não dizer que esta completamente apaixonado por você?

-Ah, Marlene... você não acreditou nessa baboseira dita pelo Potter! Acho que ele diz isso para todas... – disse Lílian irritada. – E vamos encerrar esse assunto, ok?

As outras duas assentiram meio contrariadas.

O trajeto se seguiu silencioso, e quando Tiago conseguiu vigia-las de perto, o assunto que ele realmente queria ter ouvido já havia sido encerrado... E passado alguns minutos assim, outro assunto foi reiniciado, o lírio.

-Será que foi o Smith? – perguntou Alice para a amiga.

-Pode ter sido ele... quem sabe um pedido de desculpas por ter te traído ano passado? – falou Marlene séria.

-Não pode ter sido ele... ele não é de Hogwarts esqueceu?

Smith era um antigo namorado de Lílian, do bairro em que ela morava, mas certa vez ela o vira beijando outra garota quando foi visita-lo de surpresa.

-Mas ele pode ter pedido para mandar por sua coruja... e as corujas sabem onde encontrar seus donos e até mesmo onde eles se sentam... – retrucou a amiga.

-Do mesmo modo, se foi ele, pouco me importa... eu conheço esse cheiro de algum lugar... mas não...

-Claro que conhece... o lírio teria que cheiro se não de lírios? – disse Alice revirando os olhos.

-Não é isso... eu estou querendo dizer que, quem quer que fosse que me mandou essa flor, associa o perfume da flor ao cheiro que tem... Existe um garoto em Hogwarts que possui esse cheiro...

-Não vai me dizer que vai sair cheirando o pescoço de todos os garotos da escola?

-Mas é claro q... – Lílian parou de falar e andar rapidamente.

-O que foi Lily?

Tiago rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma armadura, e segundos depois a ruiva olhou para trás.

-Acho que tem alguém nos seguindo... – disse ela desconfiada, no que as outras reviraram os olhos.

-Ah, Lily deixa de paranóia... você sempre diz isso desde aquela vez que o Snape quase te azarava aqui ano passado... não tem ninguém aqui!

-Vocês estão certas...

"_São armadilhas e eu nem o que faço_

_Aqui de palhaço, seguindo seus passos"_

Elas recomeçaram a andar, no que Tiago saiu detrás da estátua, ligeiramente aliviado... se arrependia internamente por não ter lembrado de trazer a capa...

Lílian parou novamente, no que as outras tomaram um susto.

-Não é a paranóia novamente, ou é? – disse Marlene revirando os olhos.

-Ai Meu Merlim, esqueci o meu trabalho!!

Tiago se escondeu atrás da mesma armadura, rezando internamente para não ser visto.

-Ah, nós vamos seguir, se não nos atrasamos...

-Certo... – disse ela rapidamente, no que viu as amigas dobrarem o corredor. – Merlim, onde eu larguei esse trabalho...será que foi na biblioteca?? – completou se virando rapidamente e seguindo o caminho contrário.

A medida que Lílian passava, Tiago se escondia mais ainda por trás da armadura, ela passou por ele distraída e ele quase conseguiria passar despercebido se não tivesse derrubado, sem querer, o braço da armadura.

-Mas que droga! – sussurrou ele irritado.

-Quem está aí? – Lílian rapidamente tirou a varinha do bolso indo em direção a armadura com o braço caído.

Tiago, não tendo outra escolha, apareceu, mas, quando fez isso, acabou derrubando o resto da armadura, ao bater nela levemente. "Patético" pensou irritado enquanto fechava os olhos, ouvindo o estrondo que se sucedeu ao fato. Lílian deu um pulo para trás, impedindo assim que a armadura caísse em cima dela.

-Desculpe. – disse ele corando.

-Potter? O que você estava fazendo aí atrás?

-Ah, oi Lili… quer dizer, Evans. – disse ele ainda corado.

-O que você estava fazendo, Potter? – repetiu ela irritada.

-Eu? Bem, eu... – "Pelo Amor de Merlim, eu só vou gaguejar?" pensou suspirando profundamente. – É... que...

-Que? – disse ela cruzando os braços.

-Bem... é que... eu... – disse ele corando mais ainda.

-Você?? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Hum... se você parasse de me olhar dessa maneira eu agradeceria... você esta me... digo, eu não estou fazendo nada de errado... não agora.

-Então, por que será que você estava atrás _dessa _armadura? – disse ela apontando para o chão, onde o objeto jazia desmontado.

-Eu pensei que a passagem era aqui... hum, acabei atrapalhando o corredor. – disse sorrindo, enquanto Lily contornava o objeto e ficando de frente para ele.

-Atrapalhando o corredor? Quer dizer que não estava me seguindo? – ela o olhou desconfiada.

-T-te-te se-seguindo? – ele corou furiosamente. – P-por que eu faria isso?

-É o que eu pergunto a você.

-Você não tem uma aula para ir?

-Você está fugindo do assunto.

-Eu n-não estou fugindo do assunto.

-Ah, não?

-Não... – disse fingindo irritação, apesar de ter sentindo que o coração estava querendo trocar de lugar com o estômago ao vê-la encara-lo firmemente.

-Acredito... – disse ela num suspiro derrotado. – Hum, Potter... Er, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

"_Garotos não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos nunca dizem não"_

Tiago olhou-a estranhamente, mas sua boca se abriu em um sorriso segundos depois, Lílian interpretou o sorriso como um sim, pois começava a tirar algo do bolso... No que Tiago recostou-se na parede ao perceber que era o lírio... "Será que ela descobrira assim tão rápido? E sabia que eu estava seguindo ela e deu a desculpa do trabalho perdido para conversar comigo e vir tirar satisfações?"

-Hum, bonito lírio. – disse ele cruzando os braços e recostando-se na parede mais ainda, escondendo o já quase visível nervosismo.

-Obrigada... hum, não sei se você viu, estava na minha mesa essa manhã...

-Sim... e?

-Bom, a Alex me disse que você e os marotos foram os primeiros a chegar na sala... Será que você viu quem foi que deixou isso em cima da mesa?

Tiago quase soltou um suspiro de alívio, e fingiu estar pensando...

-Não, não vi... Muito menos _sua_ coruja entrou na sala... – disse ele com a voz um pouco rouca. – Agora que você me falou... tinha sim um lírio em cima da mesa antes da gente entrar na sala...

-Ah... – disse ela ligeiramente decepcionada. - ... Obrigada do mesmo modo.

Ele abriu um sorriso sincero.

-Não que isso signifique que eu mudei minha opinião sobre você, Potter!

Ele riu um pouco.

-Um admirador, amada Lily?

-Já lhe disse que eu não sou sua amada, muito menos Lily, Potter... Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer para você que é Evans? – disse ela guardando a flor no bolso.

-A vida toda Lily, a vida toda... Então vai começar a procura-lo? Pode começar por mim, não? – disse ele sorrindo. – Pode cheirar meu pescoço a hora que quiser...

Ela revirou os olhos e seguiu o caminho para a aula, esquecendo completamente que deixara o trabalho na sala comunal.

-Boa aula! – gritou Tiago quando ela já estava bem a frente.

-Ah, cala essa boca!!

-Você não tem um trabalho para entregar?

-Ai, Meu Merlim!! – ela rapidamente se virou. – POTTER, EU VOU TE MATAR!!

-Oras... – disse ele rindo. – Eu te aviso do trabalho e você quer me matar?

-Não é isso... VOCÊ ESTAVA OUVINDO MINHA CONVERSA!!!

Tiago corou furiosamente.

-Eu... bem...

-POTTER!!!

-Eu não estava ouvindo a conversa Lily, eu juro! – disse ele sorrindo, mas ainda assim corado.

-E COMO VOCÊ SABIA DA CORUJA?

-Dedução, oras. – disse ele confiante.

-E quanto ao _pode cheirar o meu pescoço a hora que quiser?_

-Er... Assim... sincero... a verdade mesmo... eu confesso... eu ouvi um pouco sim da conversa... mas não foi por querer... sabe...

-Ah... certo... – ela começou a se aproximar perigosamente dele no que o maroto se afastava, ao ver que ela estava com o rosto totalmente corado de raiva.

-Lily... o br... – ele tentou falar, mas foi tarde demais.

Lílian tropeçou rapidamente no braço que ainda jazia no chão e conseqüentemente caiu em cima do maroto, que, num impulso colocou as mãos na frente do corpo, o que foi um erro...

Tiago corou furiosamente ao perceber que suas mãos estavam tocando nos seios dela. Resistindo aos pensamentos pervertidos que invadiam sua mente marota, ele tirou as mãos do lugar, enquanto a garota girou por cima do corpo dele caindo ao seu lado. Tiago a encarou e percebeu que a ruiva estava mais corada ainda, ele não sabia dizer se era de raiva ou vergonha.

-Lil... eu... desculpe... não... foi... minha... culpa... – Tiago se sentou rapidamente, totalmente corado. – eu... não... queria... não... mesmo... foi... impulso... desculpa.

A cada palavra que o maroto falava, a ruiva (se é que era possível) corava mais ainda e Tiago, ligeiramente aflito, soube que de nada adiantaria seu pedido embolado de desculpas.

-POTTER EU TE MATO!!!

-Acho melhor eu ir embora... – disse ele se levantando rapidamente e começando a correr no que Lílian o seguiu.

"_Garotos como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher"_

Sirius andava tranqüilamente pelo corredor da torre da Grifinória quando sente alguém o segurar pelos ombros e o virar para a frente, ao mesmo tempo que uma ruiva com os cabelos bagunçados e totalmente corada ia ao encontro dele.

-Mas o qu...

-POTTER!!!!

-Lily... eu já disse, não foi por querer...

-Como assim não foi por querer??

-Você caiu em cima de mim... – a medida que Lílian tentava avançar para um lado, Tiago posicionava Sirius como se o amigo fosse seu escudo, o que ele não negava de que essa era a intenção.

-POTTER, VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DE ONDE VOCÊ TOCOU??

Ele sorriu marotamente se lembrando da cena.

-Tenho... – disse ele com a voz rouca, entrando no estado 'pré-Aluado-Pontas', como Sirius dizia. – E como tenho...

Rapidamente foi despertado por um novo grito de fúria da ruiva.

-Alguém pode me dize... – tentava Sirius em vão dizer enquanto era jogado para um lado e para o outro como se fosse um boneco inanimado.

-TIAGO POTTER, VOCÊ É UM HOMEM MORTO!!!

-Mas Lily... eu já disse que foi sem querer!!

-Sem querer ou querendo, não me interessa Potter, ESSA ÁREA É PROIBIDA, PRINCIPALMENTE PARA ALGUÉM COMO VOCÊ!!!

-Pontas, posso ao menos saber a razão da fúria da Evans?

-Eu sem querer peguei nos seios dela...

-Q-quê?

-Depois... Lílian, eu já disse... não foi por querer.

-Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – disse uma voz autoritária atrás de Tiago.

-Professora Mcgonagall? – disse Tiago se virando rapidamente, enquanto Lílian se recompunha.

-Sr Potter, Sr Black e Sta Evans, expliquem-se.

Tiago começou a explicar o fato e de vez em quando lançava alguns olhares nervosos para a ruiva.

-Então... quer dizer que ela caiu sem querer... – disse ela olhando seriamente para Tiago.

-Juro solenemente que sim. – disse ele sério.

-Evans?

-Eu digo que NÃO foi sem querer... Ele podia muito bem ter me avisado.

-Mas eu tentei!!

-Receio que você esteja errada Sta Evans, acho que o Sr Potter não iria adivinhar que você tropeçaria naquele braço e automaticamente, bem... você sabe. – disse a professora corando um pouco –... mas receio que devo tirar trinta pontos da Grifinória por causa da confusão em pleno corredor e espero que isso não se repita. – disse ela saindo rapidamente.

-Você não esta mais irritada, está?

-Não... – disse ela sorrindo e se virando para ele.

-De verdade? – disse Tiago ainda receoso.

Paf

Tiago pôs a mão na face direita enquanto a garota sorria.

-Sem ressentimentos agora... Voltamos a ser como era antes, ok?

Ele apenas começou a rir acompanhando Sirius, enquanto a garota entrava na torre.

"_São só garotos..."_

Música: Garotos II – Leoni


	3. Eu nunca quebrarei seu coração

_**Cap. 3 - Eu nunca quebrarei seu coração.**_

"_Eu sei que você está magoada_

_Agora você sente que nunca poderá amar novamente_

_Tudo que eu peço é uma chance_

_Para provar que eu te amo."_

Lílian penteava os cabelos ruivos, enquanto se observava no espelho da penteadeira, porém seus pensamentos estavam muito longe dali. Ela olhava para o lírio em cima da penteadeira, que era como um doce convite a lembrar de coisas que ela não queria.

Quem poderia ter lhe mandado aquele lírio? Seria algum admirador secreto ou alguém querendo brincar com seus sentimentos? Se fosse a segunda opção havia conseguido o seu intuito. Tudo isso era por causa daquele idiota do Smith. Maldita hora em que decidira se envolver com ele! Se fechasse os olhos ainda poderia ver seu sorriso galanteador, ouvir sua linda voz doce, os cabelos loiros e os olhos castanhos brilhando sob o luar de quando se beijaram pela primeira vez. Claro que ela ainda lembrava também de como ele agarrava aquela garota na porta da casa. Quantas cartas ele lhe mandara supostamente pedindo desculpas depois disso? Não foram poucas, ela tinha certeza. Seria mais uma tentativa para ele tentar reconquista-la?

Ela deixa a escova cair no chão. Se fosse isso, o que faria? Se observa no espelho com raiva de si mesma. Estava chorando por um garoto de novo, e havia se prometido que nunca mais faria isso.

"_Desde o primeiro dia que eu vi sua face sorridente_

_Querida, eu soube que estaríamos juntos para sempre_

_Quando eu perguntei, você disse não_

_Mas eu descobri que você foi magoada"_

Tiago estava deitado em sua cama com o cortinado fechado. Observava o nada, enquanto pensava na ruiva que a mais de três noites lhe tirava o sono. Lembrou-se do que ela falara no corredor. Talvez esse fosse o motivo de ela lhe negar tantas vezes para sair com ele: Fora magoada por alguém que confiava. Talvez aquele idiota dissesse a ela tudo o que agora ele queria dizer. Talvez aquele idiota tivesse prometido-lhe tudo o que agora ele queria dar-lhe.

Tiago desejou profundamente nunca encontrar com esse patife, ou ele conheceria profundamente a dor.

Ele fecha os olhos e sorri. Apesar de tudo aquele encontro no corredor não havia sido tão inútil assim. Poder sentir Lily como ele havia sentido naquele momento, ele não podia negar, havia sido... Espetacular. Ele ri ao lembrar-se de seu rosto corado, ela havia realmente ficado constrangida com aquilo... Mas fora um acidente! Ninguém poderia negar isto!

"_Você pensou que nunca iria amar novamente_

_Querida, eu mereço ao menos tentar somente uma vez._

_Me dê uma chance e eu provarei que tudo isto está errado_

_Você chegou e foi tão rápida para julgar_

_Mas querida, ele não é nada como eu."_

Lily pegou o lírio e o cheirou. Conhecia aquele cheiro de algum lugar, ela sabia disso! Tinha a completa certeza disso!

Ela sorri para si própria, mas logo fecha a cara novamente.Dentro de si estava ocorrendo uma batalha. Por um lado queria acreditar que tinha um admirador secreto, e quem sabe ele não fosse simplesmente o grande amor de sua vida? Por outro lado, a parte racional de Lily lhe dizia para calar a boca, parar de sonhar e acordar para a vida, que sonhar daquele jeito era para fracos e que por fim ela iria se magoar como da outra vez.

"Maldito Smith" Ela pensa com raiva, enquanto deitava na cama "Se você morresse hoje ninguém sentiria sua falta! Você não sabe o que me causou! Não sabe quanto mal me fez!"

Apesar de tudo não conseguia parar de olhar para o lírio com satisfação. Por fim o sono a vence e ela adormece, tendo um estanho sonho com beijos, lírios, Smiths e Potters.

"_Eu nunca partirei seu coração_

_Eu nunca farei você chorar_

_Eu preferia morrer do que viver sem ter você_

_Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida.Eu nunca partirei seu coração_

_Eu nunca farei você chorar_

_Eu preferia morrer do que viver sem ter você_

_Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida."_

Tiago saiu do banheiro ainda abotoando os botões de sua blusa, com os cabelos molhados. Ao chegar no quarto, os três marotos o encaram com cara de riso, e fingiram estar a fazer algo importante. Ele estranha e verifica no espelho se não tinha, quem sabe, tinta verde no cabelo. Ao ver que na medida do possível tudo estava normal, volta novamente sua atenção aos Marotos.

- Por acaso eu...

- Sonho agitado, Pontas? - Sirius o encara com uma falsa cara de compreensão.

- Mais ou menos, porque?

- Digamos que na metade da noite nós fomos acordados com certos gritos... - Sirius sorriu enquanto Tiago empalideceu.

- O que eu gritei?

- Você sabe...O normal... Coisas como 'seus seios são tãããão macios, Lily'...

Sirius caiu na gargalhada e Tiago voltou sua atenção para Remo.

- Aluado, isso é verdade? - Ele pergunta quase em desespero. Não lembrava do que havia sonhado e isso não era exatamente algo que se pode gritar enquanto dorme.

- Ele está brincando com você, Pontas...Os gritos eram praticamente 'Eu não fiz isto de propósito, Lily! Eu tentei te ajudar!', cara, isto está te matando na consciência!

- Ou vai ver ele está querendo repetir a dose... E esta tentando achar boas desculpas - Sirius sorriu, marotamente - Admita que você gostou do que fez, caro Pontas...

Tiago deu um sorriso em parte constrangido. Daria tudo para repetir aquilo, só que desta vez com o consentimento da ruivinha.

- Lá vai ele começar a sorrir como um bobo de novo... - Sirius pegou seu uniforme e entrou no banheiro em parte irritado.

Tiago, que com a porta batendo acordou de seus devaneios, olhou sem entender para Remo.

-Não queremos que se machuque com sua pimentinha. E não só fisicamente eu estou falando isso.

- Mas me machuco mais longe dela, Aluado...- Ele suspira - Infelizmente...

"_Com o passar do tempo você vai passar a me conhecer um pouco melhor_

_Garota, é assim que o amor funciona_

_E eu sei que você está com medo de mostrar seus sentimentos, e eu entendo, mas garota é hora de se soltar!_

_Porquê, garota, eu mereço tentar"_

Tiago observou Lily preocupado. A garota havia chegado com 15 minutos de atraso na aula de Herbologia. E isso não era nem um pouco normal. Como "castigo" a professora a colocara no grupo dos marotos para o estudo de uma poderosa rosa que cantava canções românticas. Era a favorita dos amantes de plantão, porém tinha um lado negativo: Seus espinhos continham poderosos soníferos. Uma espetada e você dormiria os próximos 12 dias.

- Remo, isso não vai dar certo - Sirius cochichou para o amigo - Olha só o Pontas. Não sei em qual florzinha ele está prestando mais atenção, e em poucos dias teremos um jogo contra a Sonserina!

Remo sorriu. Era verdade, Tiago a cada 3 segundos olhava discretamente para Lily que estava na sua frente. A garota já começava a se irritar.

- Que foi, Potter? Estou verde? - Ela disse cerrando os dentes.

- Nada...Nada não, Lily. - Tiago abaixou a cabeça para que a garota não o visse corar.

- Se não é nada porque não pára de me encarar?

- É que... Ai, droga! - Tiago olhou assustado para o dedo que havia metido em um dos espinhos.

O sonífero faria efeito em poucos segundos e ele já ia dando instruções para o quê os garotos deveriam fazer quando Lily puxou sua mão, retirou-lhe a luva e rapidamente levou-lhe o dedo aos lábios, sugando logo em seguida. Tiago, não é preciso dizer que ficou da cor dos cabelos da amada.

Logo a professora chega até o grupo e dá uma tigela para que Lily possa cuspir o sonífero. Ela larga o braço de Tiago que estava em estado de choque e seca os lábios na manga.

- Muito imprudente de sua parte, senhor Potter! 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória! - Ela olha para Lílian - E para a senhorita 15 pontos pela excelente prova de pensamento perspicaz.

A professora volta para sua mesa, e Lily volta sua atenção para as flores a sua frente.

- Por... Por que fez isso? - Tiago ainda a encarava atônito.

Ela revira os olhos e bufa de impaciência.

- Você me salva de uma queda e eu te salvo de perder as aulas, e ponto final!

- Achei que não falaríamos mais nisso - Tiago sorri.

- Sou Grifinória. Às vezes me arrisco mais que devo - O sinal do fim da aula toca - Mas isso não quer dizer nada!

Lily sai apressadamente dali. Tiago em compensação mantém o sorriso.

- Ela me ama!

"_Querida, apenas me dê uma chance_

_E eu provarei que isso tudo está errado_

_Você chegou e foi tão rápida ao julgar_

_Mas querida, ele não é nada como eu_

_Querida, porquê você não percebe?"_

Lílian saiu correndo até o escritório do diretor. A Professora Mcgonagall havia lhe dito que ele queria dizer-lhe algo muito importante e chocante. E pela cara da professora, Lily teve um péssimo pressentimento, confirmado ao ver o rosto do diretor.

- Tenho péssimas noticias, Lily...

Tiago olhava da porta da sala comunal para a lareira, para o céu, e voltava para a porta.

- Pontas esse seu nervosismos não vai trazer a pimentinha. - Sirius deu leves palmadas nas costas do amigo.

- Almofadinhas, ela não apareceu nas aulas, no almoço, na janta, e já é quase hora de dormir e ela ainda não voltou!

- Vai ver ela teve que fazer algo que não poderia esperar... - Remo tentava acalmar o amigo, apesar de ter o mesmo pressentimento ruim.

- Ela NUNCA perderia uma aula de transfiguração! E vocês viram a cara da Mcgonagall! Algo aconteceu!

- Daqui a pouco você vai é ir lá torturar a professora para ver o que ela sabe! - Pedro deu um sorriso tímido, esperando risadas.

- É isso Pedro! - Tiago sorriu para o amigo - Vou falar com Mcgonagall! Ela TEM que saber algo!

Tiago levantou-se rapidamente e saiu da sala comunal. Mcgonagall sempre sabia de seus alunos, e devia saber onde Lily estava. Quando estava perto da sala da professora, porém ouve um choro de uma das salas que ele sabia ficar abandonada. Entrando com cuidado para não fazer barulho, Tiago se surpreendeu ao ver uma cabeleira ruiva encolhida em um dos cantos da sala. Surpreso, e sem saber como agir, ele empurrou mais a porta, fazendo com que ela rangesse. Ao ouvir o barulho, Lily levantou os olhos.

- Potter? - Ela tinha o rosto vermelho pelas lágrimas, e não parecia exatamente feliz por ele estar ali. - O que quer?

- Lily, você está bem? - Ele "pego" ali, decidiu fazer algo e foi até ela, sentando-se a sua frente.

- Eu pareço bem, Potter? - Ela deu um riso sarcástico, mas logo recomeçou a chorar e abaixou a cabeça novamente.

- Não, você não parece nada bem, vem cá.

Ele a puxou devagar, e ela cedeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro dele, e continuou chorando, Tiago afagava-lhe levemente a cabeça, tentando acalma-la.

- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? - Ele disse suavemente.

- Eu sou um monstro... Não deveria ter feito aquilo.

Ela começou a tremer, e Tiago tirou o próprio casaco, pondo nela, que o olhou, num misto de surpresa e gratidão.

- Por que está fazendo isso, Potter?

- Porque por mais que você não acredite, eu me importo com você... Mas me diga, o que você fez que está te deixando tão mal assim?

- Eles morreram... Por minha causa... - Ela olhou para ele, desesperada - Meus pais morreram por causa que eu sou uma... Sangue-ruim nojenta.

E voltou a esconder a cabeça no ombro dele, chorando copiosamente.

- Hey, você não é uma sangue-ruim nojenta... - Ele a abraça. - Quem te disse isso?? Me diz que eu mato quem foi.

- Não diga isso! - Ela pareceu entrar em desespero, e se afastou dele um pouco.- Não diga isso... Você pode se arrepender como eu...

- Como? Como assim, Lily?

- É minha culpa... Ele não devia estar lá... Eles não mereciam morrer... É tudo minha culpa. - Lílian começava a entrar em estado de choque.

- Lily, Lily - Ele a sacode e ela olha para ele, assustada. - Quem morreu, Lily??

- Meus pais - Ele estava sem expressão já no rosto. O choque fora demais. - E... Smith.

Tiago a observa surpreso enquanto ela recomeçava a chorar.

- Smith? O seu...

- Ex-namorado. - ela fecha os olhos e soluça - Ele morreu porque eu quis que ele morresse!

Tiago a observou, intrigado.

- Como assim?

- Eu desejei que ele morresse ontem! E ele morreu hoje! - Ela o abraça com força - Não quero que você morra também!

Tiago retribui o abraço e fica mexendo de leve nos cabelos dela, para acalma-la, enquanto falava palavras calmas. Em algum tempo, Lily pára de chorar, mas se mantém abraçada com ele.

- Mais calma? - Ele pergunta suavemente. Em resposta, Lily levanta a cabeça e sorri fracamente. - Não é sua culpa o que aconteceu... Infelizmente ninguém controla a vida e a morte.

- Mas se eu não fosse bruxa, meus pais não seriam mortos por comensais, e se não fosse amiga de Smith ele não teria ido socorre-los quando viu movimentos estranhos na minha casa.

- Mas teriam morrido de outra forma, anjinho... - Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa - Ninguém muda o destino.

Lily sorri e concorda com a cabeça. Quando ela ajeita o corpo, para ficar numa posição mais confortável nos braços do Maroto é que ele percebe o quanto estão próximos um do outro. E pelo que parece a ruiva pensou o mesmo, pois o rosto corou. Tiago lhe sorri amavelmente e passa a mão no rosto dela, que fecha os olhos. "Por Deus..." Ele pensa "Eu só posso estar sonhando..."

Ainda com medo de acordar na melhor parte, Tiago se aproxima de Lily e encosta seus lábios nos lábios dela.

"Eu nunca partirei seu coração 

_Eu nunca farei você chorar_

_Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você _

_Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida _

_Eu nunca partirei seu coração _

_Eu nunca farei você chorar _

_Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você _

_Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida."_

Tiago, ao sentir que não havia nenhuma objeção, a segurou pela cintura e a puxou mais para perto de si. Aquilo deveria ser o paraíso, ele pensou, enquanto a ruiva envolvia seu pescoço com os acelerados, lábios que se encontravam e desencontravam rapidamente. Tudo como se dependessem desse toque, desse misto de amor, desejo e ternura. Tiago aprofundou levemente o beijo, sentindo a ruiva sorrir entre seus lábios. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade... Tudo que ele queria estava ali. E Lílian Evans parecia até mesmo feliz, ele pensou, com um sorriso.

Lily apenas vagava por memórias de sonhos felizes, enquanto se deixava ser beijada. Era uma sensação boa estar nos braços dele. É quando de repente em sua mente vem imagens de destruição e mortes. Com quase violência ela interrompe o beijo.

- Como ousa? - Ela pergunta incrédula, e Tiago fica olhando para ela sem entender. - Como ousa se aproveitar deste momento em que estou tão frágil para me agarrar?? Isso só prova o tipo medíocre que você é!

- Lily? O que você está dizendo?

-Quantas vezes já disse para não me chamar assim?? Seu... Cachorro sem vergonha, idiota! Espero... Espero que sofra amargamente!

Sem nem olhar para trás ela sai correndo, desesperada. Porque se deixara levar? Não havia aprendido que não se deve confiar nos homens?

Tiago, na sala ainda observava a porta com raiva de si mesmo. Não devia ter se deixado levar por instintos inúteis. Era um fracassado. Se não tivesse feito nada talvez ela tivesse parado de odia-lo até mesmo. "Idiota, agora é que você a perdeu para sempre..." ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, ainda olhando a porta... " A perdi para sempre? Você vai ficar parado aqui deixando ela ir sem falar nada, Tiago Potter?Ah, mas não vai mesmo...".

Levantou-se decidido e começou a correr, aguçando os ouvidos para os passos que ecoavam no corredor do castelo a essa hora vazio...

Ele rapidamente a alcançou enquanto virava um dos corredores em direção ao quarto de Monitora-Chefe... Tiago a puxou pelo braço fazendo-a voltar-se para ele...

-O que quer agora? – disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos, reprimindo um soluço. – Não já teve o que queria? A certinha Evans finalmente desistiu de resistir ao charme de Tiago Potter... Mas pode me largar Potter, e vá procurar por outra cadela...

Ela se virou para ir embora, mas ele a puxou de volta.

-Lily... eu... – ele a olhou tristemente.

-Lily não... é Evans, Sr Potter... – ela se virou novamente, mas ele tornou a vira-la. – Me solta... ou eu grito.

-Você não vai embora até eu dizer tudo o que eu gostaria de ter dito...

-Eu não estou disposta a ouvir, Potter...

-Já que você não está disposta a _ouvir muito_... vou resumir. – ele soltou um longo suspiro – Eu realmente te amo Lílian... será que você não percebe isso?

-Me ama? – ela soltou um riso sarcástico, apesar das lágrimas continuarem a jorrar pelos seus olhos. – Já ouvi muito isso, Potter... e não acredito mais nessas palavras, ainda mais se elas forem ditas por você!

-Lílian... é verdade... eu realmente te amo, eu...

-Não gaste seu tempo comigo Potter... você jamais me terá... EU TE ODEIO!! – ela tornou a virar, mas ele a puxou de volta, segurando-a pela cintura com a outra mão.

-Me diga o porquê... a razão de tanto ódio... me deixa provar que eu realmente amo você... – ele falou com a voz extremamente rouca, se aproximando dos lábios dela lentamente.

Lílian desviou o rosto, no que ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Tudo o que eu falei é a mais pura verdade... resta você acreditar... não é por causa do erro de um que todos devem pagar... você também tem o direito de ser feliz Lily... e eu estou disposto a te mostrar essa felicidade.

As lágrimas aumentaram nos olhos de Lílian e ela falou com a voz embargada.

-Potter... nada do que você me disser me fará mudar minha opinião sobre você... entenda isso... e me deixe ir, por favor...

Tiago soltou-a aos poucos, não sem antes dar um beijo no rosto dela...

-Se você ao menos me deixasse tentar... Você veria que eu não sou o Tiago Potter que você acha que eu sou...Fiz muitas coisas erradas no passado... mas a maior de todas foi um dia ter feito você me odiar... – ele abaixou o olhar para ela não vê-lo chorar. – Pode ir, eu não mais insisto...

-Saiba que o que aconteceu naquela sala não significou nada para mim... Nem nunca significará.– ela falou num tom meio trêmulo, dando as costas para ele e seguindo seu caminho, voltando a correr e reprimindo um soluço.

Tiago recostou-se na parede e escorregou nela até se sentar no chão... Ficando ali por várias horas até voltar para o dormitório e dormir num sono sem sonhos...

_"Eu nunca partirei seu coração, _

_Não há como, Eu juro, Não há como, _

_Eu juro,Eu nunca partirei seu coração _

_Eu nunca farei você chorar _

_Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você _

_Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida _

_Eu nunca partirei seu coração_

_Eu nunca farei você chorar _

_Eu preferiria morrer do que viver sem você_

_Eu darei tudo de mim, isso não é mentira, querida."_

Lily só parou de correr quando chegou em seu quarto. Fechando a porta com raiva, a ruiva se jogou na cama abraçando as próprias pernas. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto novamente. Não queria sofrer mais uma vez por causa de um idiota. Havia se prometido isso, mas ultimamente só quebrava suas promessas.

Enterrando o rosto junto dos joelhos, Lily pára por um instante. Conhecia aquele cheiro... Eram Lírios... Seguindo o doce aroma, olhou surpresa para o casaco que vestia. Agora tinha certeza de quem lhe mandara a flor...

Num acesso de raiva tirou o casaco e o jogou no chão, reprimindo um soluço... estaria ele brincando com os seus sentimentos?? Ou realmente o que falava era mesmo verdade? Será que aquele maroto realmente a amava?

Tradução da Música I'll never break your heart - Backstreet Boys.

* * *

N/Assuero: Bem… com isso, encerro a primeira atualização de Coisas de Casal. Daqui a duas semanas, repostarei os três capítulos que faltam... e, depois, somente novos capítulos. Tudo escrito pelas maninhas Lisa e Lolly; eu sou só um penetra nessa fic, apesar de fazer parte da família também... Kisses 'n' Bye! 


End file.
